


My Pretty Crow

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beard Burn, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Face Sitting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Season 7 AU, possessive Tormund Giantsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Tormund doesn't like the idea of Jon going to meet Dany, so he makes sure his crow knows what he has waiting for him in Winterfell.Kinktober 2019 Day 8 - facesitting





	My Pretty Crow

“I don’t like this,” Tormund stated gruffly while crossing his arm as he watched Jon move around his rooms in Winterfell, readying a bag to take with him on his trip to talk with the Dragon Queen. 

“I know, but we need her dragons and dragon glass if we are going to defeat the white walkers.” Jon sighed as he ran his fingers through his black curls, not noticing how Tormund was tracking the movement and his eyes darkening at the way it exposed his pale neck. 

“So you’ve said, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it pretty crow,” Tormund crossed the room and plastered himself against Jon’s back, large arms curling possessively around the smaller man. 

“Not a crow anymore,” Jon huffed out before moaning softly as Tormund began to nuzzle and suck at his neck. Tormund brought one of his large hands up to cup Jon’s head and tug on those curls that were loose about his head instead of being slicked back. 

“You’ll always be my pretty crow,” Tormund promised as he bit down rather harshly, needing to leave a visible mark as a claim on the King. Tormund rutted his erection against Jon’s perk ass when the King in the North moaned happily in response to the harsh bite against his skin. 

“Tormund,” Jon whined as he reached back to pull at the large man’s red hair, not stopping until Tormund got the idea. Tormund worked Jon out of his furs and thick clothing until Jon was shivering naked in the cool air of the room. Tormund raked his eyes over Jon’s naked form with greed, passing over the litter of scars lest he gets angry and that was not what he wanted to embrace that night. Instead, he reached down and cupped Jon’s filling balls and rubbed his thumb over the base of Jon’s erection. 

“Tormund,” Jon moaned as he swayed into the touch and whined high pitched in the back of his throat when Tormund grinned sharply and squeezed with the right amount of pressure.

“I’m going to make sure you remember who you belong to while you’re over there with that Dragon bitch,” Tormund growled before chuckling when Jon’s eyes darted to the obvious bulge in Tormund’s pants. 

“No little crow, you’ll only get that when you come back to me safe and untouched.” Tormund said as he squeezed Jon’s balls again and then used his hold to lead the King back to the bed. 

Jon was flushed and breathing heavily as he watched as Tormund didn’t bother to remove any of his clothing and instead just sprawled out on Jon’s bed before hooking his finger at Jon with a lewd smirk on his lips. 

Jon blushed that pretty pink once again before he crawled up Tormund’s body in a familiar move, not stopping until he found himself straddling Tormund’s face. His fingers curled around the headboard as his lover’s large hands palmed his ass cheeks and tugged them apart firmly. 

Jon’s breathing came faster as he felt the texture of Tormund’s beard against his sensitive skin and his mind short-circuited for a moment when Tormund swiped his tongue over his hole in a slow, teasing stroke. 

“Tor, ahh!” Jon moaned out unable to stop himself when Tormund sucked at his rim, flicking his tongue against his lover’s hole. 

Jon held onto the headboard tighter, his thighs beginning to shake as his cock bounced slightly against his stomach while pre-cum began to roll down the shaft. Jon moaned and jerked his hips when the tip of Tormund’s tongue breached him, Jon was surprised when Tormund didn’t tighten his grip on his ass to stop him from moving. Tormund was usually very controlling when they had sex and Jon loved it, but he took this chance and began to jerk his hips. 

Jon leaned his forehead against the stone of the wall unable to hold in his moans of pure pleasure as he rode Tormund’s face, groaning and gasping as the action forced the Wildings tongue deeper into him. Jon shuddered as Tormund began to roughly shove his tongue in and out of Jon, digging his fingers into Jon’s ass cheeks in a way that was sure to leave marks behind. 

“Oh fuck!” Jon keened as he closed his eyes as Tormund prodded against that spot inside of him that made him lose himself for a moment. Jon shuddered when Tormund moved his head and the action brought attention to the burning sensation that Tormund’s beard was leaving behind. 

“Tormund,” Jon couldn’t stop himself from moaning his lover’s name loudly as he curled his hand around his aching cock. Jon rapidly jerked at his cock, needing to come desperately as he pushed his ass down against Tormund’s face, his sinful tongue, his beard, his everything. 

Jon arched his back with a cry as his seed coated his hand and he shuddered through his orgasm as Tormund licked almost gently at his flexing hole. Jon went almost boneless as his orgasm took the last bit of strength out of him as he collapsed onto the bed once Tormund released his stranglehold on his ass.

“Let me look at you my pretty crow,” Tormund rumbled as he slotted himself between Jon’s sprawled legs, looking down at Jon like a predator would his prey and Jon found he didn’t mind in the least. 

“You’ll be feeling that for a long while,” Tormund sounded extremely pleased with himself as he spread Jon’s pale legs with his hands and stared down at the red beard burn that was standing so starkly against his snow-white skin and the way his pucker was loose and wet with Tormund’s salvia and red crescent indents on his ass cheeks. 

“Good,” Jon murmured as he closed his eyes, feeling exhausted even as Tormund dragged a finger through the mess he made of his stomach. 

“That’s it my pretty crow, sleep and remember who you belong to,” Tormund’s crooning tone and possessive words sent Jon off into a deep slumber.


End file.
